Moscas y dopamina
by Ade Mozart
Summary: Dopamina, hormona comúnmente asociada con el sistema del placer del cerebro. La mosca se considera un ser malvado y corrupto, puede representar la debilidad o la insignificancia. En Hiatus.


**Moscas y dopamina**

**Por Ade Mozart**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, así como ninguno de los fanmades o Utaus.

Primero si Neko C está leyendo esto, le pido perdón por haberle pedido que me beteara la historia y no habérsela mandado, pero mi inspiración está muerta. Así que publico esto antes de que me arrepienta y mande la historia al baúl de las historias olvidadas.

Advertencias: Lime, embarazo adolescente, situaciones sexuales, no apta para románticos empedernidos.

Esta historia consistirá de tan sólo tres (máximo cuatro) capítulos.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Adolescencia**

_Es fácil descender a los infiernos_

Eran completamente ignorantes del cuadro a su alrededor, concentrados en el creciente calorcito que nacía de sus entrepiernas. Sus bocas se buscaban mutuamente, emborrachándolos con la saliva intercambiada entre cada beso. Sus manos se aventuraban por todos los rincones de sus cuerpos, tocando cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Sus mentes naufragaban en un océano de lujuria, bebiendo desesperadas de sus aguas envenenadas para sucumbir con más pronteza. Querían gritar y morirse del placer ahí mismo.

Y entonces, sin ser capaces de retrasar el momento más, él se adentro en ella. Tardaron un rato en encontrar un ritmo adecuado, comunicándose por medio de expresiones rudimentarias. Pero al hacerlo, se aventuraron hacia nuevas sensaciones. Era como si un maremoto los golpeara, azotando cada fibra de su ser y dejándola hipersensible al más mínimo roce. Se despidieron del último vestigio de razón. Para ellos ya no existía nada más.

La mente de la muchacha chillaba frases desordenadas. Deseando que él la hiciera sentir como la más vil de las mujerzuelas. Suplicando al cuerpo masculino que la doblegara. Cuando de repente sintió una nueva quemazón en su intimidad, seguida de una descarga eléctrica recorriéndola toda. Se quedo literalmente sin aliento. Aquello fue el limite del goce, tan intenso que por un instante creyeron a sus corazones arder de pasión. Fue como tocar el quinto cielo.

Pasado el orgasmo, ella se abandonó a sus brazos, cual muñeca de trapo. Se quedaron abrazados y quietos sobre la cama en un estado de estupor total. Él emitió una especie de ronroneo felino, frotándose cariñosamente con el cuerpo de ella.

— Te quiero, preciosa—. Habló en un tono bajito, acariciando sus oídos con una voz sedosa. Trayéndola de regreso de su letargo.

— ¿En serio?— susurró de manera divertida ante su ocurrencia. Pero aún así, motivada por la sensación de adormecimiento, lo besó gentilmente en los labios— ¿Ahora piensas convertirte en mi ridículo príncipe azul?

— Linda, el azul es para idiotas como el Bakaito— dijo él, mirándola a los ojos con una mirada traviesa— Te quiero justo en este momento. Sabes como me encanta sentirte a mi lado, desnuda. Tienes un gran talento con esas manos, no sé como te pudiste avergonzar de él. Suerte que estoy aquí, ¿no crees?

Aquel día, en el salón del segundo año de la preparatoria local, todo era bullicio. La mayoría de los alumnos platicaban animosamente, ya sea desde sus asientos o de pie. La razón para tanto alboroto era la ausencia del señor Kiyoteru, el profesor de cálculo. Algunos prefectos habían pasado ya a callarlos, pero en cuanto estos se hubieron ido todos volvieron a concentrarse en sus pláticas. Aún así, por si acaso, uno de ellos se encargaba de vigilar el pasillo.

Entre el mar de voces se destacaban las de un grupito, situado al lado de la ventana que daba al patio principal de la escuela. Estaban sentados entorno a un muchacho pelirrojo. El cual, con el culo sobre el escritorio del maestro, promulgaba confianzudo su perorata. Su público escuchaba atentamente sus palabras, como si estas fueran a revelar el efugio a los problemas en sus vidas adolescentes. Cuando termino de hablar, uno de sus oyentes dijo quejumbroso;

—Shion tiene razón. El amor es una mierda inútil. Tú estás todo enamorado y la chica que te gusta, siempre al final, o tiene novio o pasa de ti. ¿Entonces de que sirvió el romanticismo? ¡De nada!

La mayoría de los varones estuvo de acuerdo con él, asintiendo con la cabeza y susurrándose cosas. Mientras que sus compañeras hicieron caras malas ente el comentario.

— Bueno, no puedes esperar que a la primera cualquier chica te haga caso— dijo una joven desde el centro del salón, indignada— Además, Shion ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando tienes novia para cada día de la semana?

— Es sólo un juego. A mí me gusta estar con ellas y a ellas estar conmigo— contestó el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros— Yo nunca les hablo de amor. Desde el principio les deje en claro cual era mi posición y lo aceptaron. Así que nadie se puede quejar conmigo porque no he mentido ni engañado a nadie.

La misma joven pareció molestarse todavía más por la prepotencia tangible en su tono de voz. Dispuesta a contraatacar abrió la boca, pero otra se le adelantó.

— Al corazón no se le ordena, Shion. Algún día te puedes enamorar y no vas a poder matar ese sentimiento sólo con decir; "muérete, porque no te quiero". No. El amor puede aparecer sin que uno se de cuenta. El amor es un sentimiento que no puedes definir, porque definir es limitar. Es una emoción con tantas facetas, y hay de tantos tipos, que es imposible expresarlo con palabras. Pero es genial y bello. El compartir tu tiempo con la persona que amas. No hay mayor felicidad.

—Sí, es cierto. Vivimos en un mundo donde el amor se presenta de padres a hijos, de hijos a padres, de hermanos a hermanos y de amigos a amigos. No me puedo imaginar mi vida sin tener el amor de mi familia. Quizá mi novio y yo terminemos algún día, pero aún así seré feliz porque conocí su significado. Y prefiero conocer lo que es el dolor de una decepción amorosa a no sentir nada—. La secundo otra muchacha, apasionada en sus palabras. Sin embargo, a pesar de su efusividad, sus compañeros burlonamente empezaron a similar nauseas.

— Ves lo que provocas, Akaito. Ahora el ejército de amorosas nos va a matar con su sarta de cursilerías—. Dijo uno al frente del pelirrojo, haciendo ademanes de sufrir una agonizante tortura.

— Bueno, aún hoy en día hay quienes creen en lo cuentos de hadas, y nosotros debemos respetarlos, porque eso significa tener la mente abierta— le contestó Akaito, luego dirigiéndose a los que estaban a su lado, habló en voz alta— Pero aun así, no comparto eso de que para estar completo y poder disfrutar de la vida hay que recurrir a otra persona. ¿Tanto miedo tienen los románticos de creer en sí mismos, de ser dueños de su propia vida?

Las pláticas cesaron cuando hasta el más distraído se dio cuenta que se avecinaba una batalla campal. Toda la expectación se concentro en el próximo debatiente.

— Nadie puede vivir sin amor. Y eso está comprobado en el miedo del ser humano a morir solo—. Habló la misma muchacha a quien habían interrumpido la primera vez. Miraba directamente al rostro del pelirrojo, maldiciéndolo con la vista. Él simplemente le contestó con su mejor sonrisa sarcástica.

— Ustedes pueden satanizarnos por no compartir sus creencias— empezó un chico del grupo de Akaito, concentrando la atención general hacia su persona—, pero por el amor he sufrido mucho. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos siempre surgía algo y eso es cansado— dijo melancólico— Ahora veo que el amor verdadero no existe, por lo que dijo Akaito y por mis propias experiencias. Y es verdad lo que él dice; el amor se resume en una serie de sustancias en el cerebro que dan esa sensación de placer inicial, pero cuando las personas se conocen mejor ¡Plap! Todo el encanto muere.

Murmullos de todo tipo surgieron a raíz del discurso dado. Algunos eran del tipo "ay, pobrecito" dichos de manera burlona, u otros defendiendo la postura que mejor les parecía.

Alejada de las pláticas de sus compañeros, una joven morena permanecía callada, no así absorta en su propio mundo. Sonreía dirigiendo su mirada hacia el varón sentado en el escritorio del profesor. Entretenida por la manera en como este defendía sus palabras.

"_Nunca te atrevas a contradecir la visón que los románticos tienen de la vida en general, si no quieres ser catalogado como un superficial sin sentimientos". _Pensó ella, sintiendo lástima por Akaito. Sus compañeras no podían entender la doctrina del pelirrojo. Pero ella sí.

Hombres y mujeres dedicaban sus vidas en pos de ese idealismo romántico que el cine, la mercadotecnia y los libros le daban a la vida. Y según ellos, nadie podía ser feliz sin ese mítico sentimiento. Lo hacían lucir extraordinario, precioso, tan intenso que los protagonistas eran capaces de arriesgar sus vidas por el amor que le profesaban a su pareja. Presentándolo así, ¿quién no lo desearía? Pero desgraciadamente esa fantasía sólo existía en la imaginación, imaginación de gente que nadaba en dinero.

Miles de relaciones fallidas, los divorcios aumentando año con año. ¿Qué tenían que decir los románticos a eso? ¿Cuál era la causa? Fácil. La decepción y la misma leyenda que rodeaba al hecho de enamorarse. Cuando las dos partes, o una en algunos casos, se daban cuenta de la responsabilidad y las dificultades que conllevaba la vida de pareja todo el mito se desmoronaba. Se generaba una insatisfacción general y ahí nacía la infidelidad.

Para ella el amor era un sentimiento pasajero, fantasioso. Lo único real de todo era el placer que sólo el sexo podía dar. La única verdadera conexión que dos personas podían lograr era cuando se poseían mutuamente. Entonces si se disfrutaba del calor ajeno. Dibujo la silueta del pelirrojo al pensar aquello, rememorando sus momentos juntos. Recordando el sentimiento de placer cuando lo sentía en su interior. Sus manos recorriéndola, excitándola. ¡Ah! ¡Eso si que era gozar de la vida!

Además, siendo honesta, le estaba agradecida por devolverle la dignidad que todo el mundo, en especial su padre, insistían no que no tenía.

"_Que te gusten los hombres y disfrutar de ellos no te hace mala. ¡¿Dónde está la supuesta igualdad de género?"_

Ante esos pensamientos, no pudo evitar recordar el como su padre la reprimía. Para él, algo de piel descubierta, un maquillaje ligero o llegar un poco tarde a casa la encaminaban hacia una vida de perversión. En su mente ella seguía siendo una niña pequeña, la niñita que siempre necesitaría de él. Para su padre el resto de mujeres sólo tenían una clasificación; zorras. Y eso incluía a su desaparecida madre.

Desde temprana edad siempre hubo escuchado como su progenitor lanzaba pestes de su madre. Era frustrante vivir con alguien así. Quizá por eso en su pubertad, cuando las hormonas hicieron mella en ella, se dio cuenta del atractivo de sus compañeros de escuela. Y entonces comenzó a fantasear con el cuerpo masculino; el despertar en una cama con un muchacho guapo abrazándola. Aquello era nuevo y excitante. Totalmente contrario a la educación tan puritana que su padre le inculco. Rió de sólo acordarse. ¡Ella, la princesita de papá teniendo sueños húmedos!

Inmersa en sus divagaciones dio un respingo al sentir una vibración proveniente de su suéter. Presurosa llevo su mano hasta el bolsillo y saco su celular. Tenía un mensaje.

— ¿De qué tanto te ríes?—. El remitente decía "Neru Akita", una de sus pocas amigas. La susodicha era una muchacha de larga cabellera rubia que siempre recogía en una coleta de medio lado, ojos de un precioso color ámbar y una eterna expresión aburrida grabada en el rostro. Iba en su mismo curso.

La buscó con la vista y pronto la localizó en el extremo opuesto del salón, observándola.

— Del berrinche que Shion les está haciendo pasar a todas—. Tecleó la respuesta a continuación.

—Shion sólo quiere lucirse, aparentando sabiduría. Seguro que bajo todo ese discurso de algún sitio en la web—. Le contestó Neru.

A veces le sorprendía la inmunidad que su amiga tenían para con Akaito o cualquier hombre en general. Y ella no era la única en notar esa peculiaridad, pues en su clase una de las bromas recurrentes de las que la rubia era victima era que la emparejaran con Dell Honne, un adicto a la tecnología y reprimido sexual en palabras de todos. Y aunque se solidarizaba con Neru por esos acosos (ella misma los había vivido, por eso ahora escondía su estatus de amante de Akaito) no podía evitar el preguntarse que pasaba por la mente de su compañera. Quizá… se _auto complacía_ o _bateaba para el otro lado_. Un escalofrío la recorrió al tiempo que su cerebro intentaba encontrar alguna insinuación por parte de Neru.

_Tonterías. _

Levanto la vista de la pantalla de su celular justo cuando Gumiya Kamui gritaba que la maestra Megurine se aproximaba.

* * *

**Notas:**

Realmente no sé que decir de esto, espero haber logrado transmitir el mensaje que quería en este primer capitulo. Me gustaría su opinión, ¿algún error que hayan detectado en la narración? ¿Muy lenta la dinamica del capitulo?

Quejas y sugerencias (criticas constructivas o minimo con lenguaje decente) son muy bien recibidas. Responderé a todos los mensajes, por si quieren preguntarme algo.

* Locución latina; _Facilis descensus Averno_: tomada de Virgilio. Significa que es fácil caer en las malas costumbres.

Por cierto, como mi inspiración está más muerta que nada, he decidido poner una encuesta por cual historia publicar después de esto. Si pudieran pasarse a votar les agradecedería mucho y a ver si eso obliga regresar a mi musa.


End file.
